Tribute to NarutoMaster77777
More Than a Legend, A Lifelong Friend This is a tribute to our great friend and brother in spirit, NarutoMaster77777. He was a part of the group ever since it began over a year ago, and as such is held with high regard amongst it's members. Recently he declared that all of his Nuzlockes were canceled indefinitely due to real life getting busy. While we all know he may yet return someday, we also know that we will miss him immensely. Here, members of our group have posted their own memorials to Naruto, the Nuzlocking legend and our friend. My Best Brother This is a tribute from SwampertOwns, NarutoMaster77777's friend. Naru, you've always been, are and forever will be the best friend I ever had. Chatting with you, laughing over the most corny of jokes (and both of us having been on the recieving end of said jokes at times), sharing our incredible stories with each other, helping each other out of our personal life's strifes and tribulations... each one is a precious memory to me, one I will hold onto for all of my life, both this mortal one and the one in God's Kingdom, where I know I'll see you face to face. You've enriched my life beyond anything I ever thought possible, and with such graces I can only assume that God intended it to be so. May our friendship never die, but may it's flames flare and brighten until no other friendship can outshine it. God bless you for all of eternity, Naru. - Swamp-O An Inspiration That Will Never Fade What to say that hasn't been said already. Needless to say, I may never have became a Nuzlocker without the inspiration you provided. Then when I first started out, you were one of the first to show his support. As I am sure all of your friends here would agree, we want to support you too. But not just in Nuzlockes, but as friends. I just started thinking back, and we've been pals for over a year, maybe even two. During that time, we've shared our woes, our frustrations, our victories and joys. We found ourselves talking to each other about things we may never have even thought about sharing with someone else. That's how you know you have found a true friend. I know that your life will be full of excitement and happiness (even if you do live in Canada), but there will also inevitably be hard times. Just know that we will always be there for you when you experience such hard times. In the end, there are many adjectives I could use to describe you, but close to the top of the list is "Inspirational". Keep on being inspirational and encouraging, and I can not wait until the time comes when we see you again. -Poison An Indescribable Friend I've known you perhaps the shortest out of everyone here, and I constantly berate myself for not taking Burzak's invitation to join sooner. In the time I have known you, however, you've done more for me that even you might know. Whether it was pointing out my stupid typos, helping me with plotline, inspiring me by your Nuzlockes, or helping me through tough times, you were always ready to help. I'll admit I'm copping out here. I could use adjective upon adjective to describe you and what you've been for me as a friend, but by the time I finished we may need to start another Wiki page haha. I'm still sad that you had to leave, but sad in the same way as a military group would be to see an old vet retire. You have done a TON of work for this group, and I hope you enjoy your retirement(though, to you, it might feel like you just came out of retirement with all that work xD). I've tried to keep this light-hearted, even though I can't say mine truly is. If you ever need help, you know we're all here for you. Thank you for all you've done and continue to do. Praying for you. -Light